Juggler Blimp
The Juggler Blimp is the second boss of the second part of the Coreous Guardians. It is based off the Juggler Core from Gradius Gaiden. Appearance It is an orange BFB with gray stripes with an auracryst. It four spheres that are connected to it by the four grey parts, it also has Shield Busters on the back of the blimp and an auracryst. Apart from the obvious design such as the lack of the Anti-Monkey Symbol that is. Stats The Juggler Blimp itself has around 9000 HP and gains 2 AD when protected by its shield. It moves at the speed of a blue bloon and it has the Lead Status; Immune to Darts. While its Spheres has around 450 HP each and it is only immune to darts and the Shield Busters has 10 HP and it is only immune to Lasers, Plasma and Sun God Rays. It has a single auracryst that gives it around 15000 HP. Entrance The Juggler Blimp suddenly appears in the center of the screen in the form of electricity and then it summons its auracryst and the four Spheres fly to the Juggler Blimp. Take note that its entrance does not deal any damage. Attack Pattern Like the rest of the Coreous Guardians, the Juggler Blimp has attack patterns. Attack 1 It activates its shield for 5 seconds, giving it 2 AD. And in those 5 seconds, it uses one of its spheres to shoot at your towers. The laser pulses they fire deals 2 HP of Damage and it has a pierce of 3 Attack 2 After its first attack phase, it then unleashes two of its spheres at a random location in the map and spins in a 360-degree fashion while firing lasers to your towers, each of them deals 2 HP of Damage with a pierce of 3. Attack 3 Then, it uses its Shield Busters to disable your shields until they're destroyed. When the Shield Busters get to a Shield Generator, they gain 100x HP, which gives the Juggler Blimp the advantage. Attack 4 Similar to Attack 2, it uses all of its four spheres to a random location in the map and spins rapidly, firing an array of lasers, each dealing 4 HP of Damage while only piercing through your towers with 2. Abilities Offensive Shield Basically Attack 1. The shield activates for 5 seconds and gives the Juggler Blimp 2 AD. Passive Regeneration It regenerates around 125 HP per second due to the power of the Auracryst, but when the Auracryst is destroyed, it only regenerates 25 HP per Second. Parts Repair This applies to two of its parts (Excluding the Auracryst), the Spheres and the Shield Busters. When its Spheres are destroyed, they will be repaired for 10 seconds. And when the Shield Busters are destroyed, they will be repaired for 30 seconds. Death When it is destroyed, its Shield will automatically deactivate and the Spheres and the Shield Busters explode, and the Juggler Blimp explodes around 1/3 the size of The Big One. Its Death Animation does not deal damage to any towers. Trivia * It has probably the least abilities of all the members of the Coreous Guardians; Only 3 abilities. * It also has probably the least attacks in its Attack Pattern, only 4. * It is a reference to the Juggler Core from Gradius Gaiden. * The total HP of the Juggler Blimp is 25830, not counting the 100x HP Gain from the Shield Busters. Category:Bloons Category:Bosses Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Multi-part blimps Category:Immune Bosses Category:References